Code SMN
by Fer8girl
Summary: A quick lemon featuring my Chis Sith Talon and her Lt Pierce. Friday night fun reading! Rated M of course, that's why it's called a lemon.


_Author's Note_

_Just a fun bit of Lemony Fluff featuring my favorite couple, Talon and Lt Pierce. After the events of "A Pierced Heart" I owed it to these two to give them some bliss. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Talon sauntered back to her quarters, pleased with her recent training session with Jaesa. The Chiss Sith was proud of her apprentice, the girl's skills were coming along nicely, and her hard work was paying off. But as she passed by the ship's droid, she was stopped short.<p>

"Master," the metallic voice resonated, "I've been told to inform you that there is a Code SMN that needs your attention."

Talon nodded in understanding and moved to her quarters with greater urgency. As soon as she stepped inside her room, a hard hand clamped across her mouth and her arm was wrenched up behind her back.

"You're in trouble now." a voice growled in her ear, "You kept me waiting, I called in that code as soon as I got off-duty." Talon smiled under the hand, feeling her heartbeat increase from the grab. Pierce, she thought, as his mouth drew in her earlobe. It seemed like her burly lieutenant was in the mood to play.

He pulled her arm behind her up even further, causing her to arch back, and suckled at her neck. Out of armor for once, the fittings on his shirt still dug into her back and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. He'd probably made sure to be ready for her, she thought. She'd admit the idea of Pierce waiting for her, then getting mad because she was late, made heat race through her. As if reading her thoughts, the hand at her mouth ran roughly down her blue skin, sliding into her shorts to caress her and confirm she wore nothing underneath. His hips ground at her while his fingers slid between her lower lips and she let loose a moan.

"So what's the penalty?" she breathed, feeling the wet heat of Pierce's mouth trailing down her shoulder. His teeth dug in quickly before removing the hand from her shorts to slide back up her body. He gave her nipple a light tweak before spinning her around to face him, capturing both hands to lock them behind her. His eyes met hers, full of fire, until she craned up quickly to lick his lips. The effect was the equivalent of diffusing a bomb, his hard edge melted away as a smile crept across his face.

"Can't believe you let me get the drop on you," he chuckled, "Always wonder if I'm going to hurt you."

"Who? Me?" she teased, "I'm indestructible. Try your best."

She ducked down, managing to maneuver under the big man's arm and free one hand, but he held on to the other and yanked her back to him. This time she caught him off guard by giving him a firm kiss to steal his breath, tracing her free fingers through his beard, then broke off to pin him with a sultry stare.

"The usual challenge?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied, with a smirk.

Before he could react, she gave him a teasing growl and she snared his lips again, her free hand darting down his chest to unbutton his top. She ran her hand over his smooth muscles as soon as his skin was exposed before unfastening his belt quickly, giving it a flick as she whipped it off of him. Reaching down she rubbed his arousal through his pants, causing a groan from him. His free hand crashed against hers as they both undid his pants and his member surged into her hands. He leaned his head back as she grasped him and stroked quickly, his hips rocking of their own volition.

"Enough," He rasped, wrapping an arm around her and hoisting her over his shoulder. She yelped as he gave her ass a playful smack, then dropped her to the bed.

"That was for being late," he snarled, but he was grinning as he finished taking off his pants and covered her body with his. He grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up over her head, twisting it around her hands to trap them before ducking into her embrace. His lips caught hers as both of his hands roamed her body.

Her tongue warred with his until he sucked it into his mouth, stealing her breath as well. Talon moaned as his fingers cupped her breasts and traced over her nipples. He lifted her ass, yanking her shorts down enough to kneel on them, which allowed her to pull her legs back and be freed of them. His mouth moved from hers, trailing down her throat before dropping to one breast. Talon gasped as his tongue swirled the tight bud before flicking against it. He grasped her other breast firmly while rocking his hips to her, and she could feel his arousal pulsing through his shorts.

She lifted her legs to hook the waistband of his shorts with her toes and pulled them down. Pierce murmured in surprise against her skin, then appreciation as she rubbed her legs up and down his to confirm he was fully disrobed. He moved back up her body, staying within the circle he'd created with her bound hands. Talon draped her forearms over his broad shoulders as he reached down to lift one her legs.

Their eyes met and they shared a panted smile as he rubbed at her core. Running a hand down her body again, he slid one finger into her center, then another, causing her to gasp. He gave her another grin before removing them and thrusting into her hard. Talon arched under him as he slid deep within her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he rode her body, thrusting wildly. Explosions went off behind her eyes, blinding her and searing her senses. Soon she was crying out with each thrust, enjoying Pierce's unfettered passion. She felt him seize as he finally shouted in rapture. His hips continued to rock against her and he groaned deeply as he surged into her, before crashing to her side.

Pierce leveled himself up to meet her eyes and they shared another smile between rasping breaths.

"You exhaust me, love." He said, still smiling and Talon lifted her head up to nip his lip.

"Only because you insist on being on top," she bantered back. A devilish gleam emerged in his eyes but he didn't respond. "I win by the way," she said, and chuckled at his look of surprise.

"Did not!" he protested, "I had my shorts on long after I stripped you." She pulled her bound hands from behind his head.

"You left my top on me," she indicated the fabric swathing her hands, and laughed at his dismayed look.

Code SMN or "Strip-Me-Naked" was one of her favorite games. The challenge was to keep any clothing on longer than the other person did. Winner got a "prize" of their choosing, named at their convenience. Talon loved it; no matter who stayed clothed, they both won.

"I should have known that was too easy," he conceded, "So when will you be collecting your prize?" Talon laughed again, untangling her fingers to run them through Pierce's hair.

"All in good time, my love," she said, pressing a warm kiss to his lips and relishing the sensation of him settling next to her, "All in good time."


End file.
